Blind and Stupid
by gladiolus92
Summary: Kim Jongin tidak buta, ia juga tidak bodoh. Tapi ia memilih untuk menjadi buta dan bodoh asalkan ia tidak kehilangan sosok terkasihnya \ KAISOO EXO \ Little bit Hurt, Little bit Fluffy, with surprising ending \ YAOI \ ONESHOOT \ DON'T LIKE THE SUMMARY? DON'T READ THE STORY!


Namaku Kim Jongin. Usiaku 21 tahun, dan aku adalah seorang mahasiswa tahun ketiga di sebuah universitas yang berada di Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Tak perlu disebutkan nama universitas tempatku menimba ilmu. Universitasku memiliki level yang _standard. _Bukan tergolong kelas _favorite, _tapi bukan pula tergolong kelas _gurem. _Hanya universitas kelas menengah biasa saja.

Di universitas itu aku memilih jurusan yang banyak diminati oleh khalayak karena digadang-gadang merupakan jurusan yang _laku di pasaran. _Iya, aku memilih jurusan bisnis-manajemen. Sebuah jurusan yang akan selalu _laku _di dunia kerja dan tak lekang oleh waktu.

Aku hanyalah mahasiswa biasa dengan jadwal kuliah yang masih cukup padat mengingat diriku ini masih berada di semester lima.

Aku mengikuti jadwal kuliah dengan baik, sesekali _hang out _dengan teman-teman, dan terkadang aku sibuk dalam organisasi yang aku ikuti.

Orang tuaku mengajariku untuk menjadi anak yang baik. Aku tidak pernah _neko-neko, _dan senantiasa mematuhi norma-norma kehidupan yang berlaku.

Meskipun aku tak lagi tinggal bersama orang tuaku, dan aku memilih untuk tinggal di sebuah _apartment _sederhana di pusat kota, tapi aku selalu berpegang teguh pada _wejangan _orang tuaku itu.

Tapi ada saat dimana aku tidak mengikuti arahan orang tuaku. Saat dimana orang tuaku mengarahkanku untuk berjalan _lurus, _tapi aku memilih jalan yang _berliku _di kehidupanku.

Tak ada satupun anggota keluargaku yang menempuh jalan _tidak lurus _alias _menyimpang. _Hanya aku yang memilih jalan _sesat_ itu.

Bukan perkara mudah bagiku untuk mendapat restu dari orang tuaku. Terhitung satu semester lamanya aku mengemis restu dari mereka.

Itu terjadi saat tahun pertamaku di kampus, tepatnya saat aku berada di semester dua. Saat itu aku memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan seorang _sunbae-_ku yang sudah mengisi hatiku selama enam bulan —aku jatuh cinta padanya sejak pandangan pertama, yaitu saat aku melihatnya pada masa orientasi-.

_Sunbae-_ku itu seorang pria. Saat semester satu aku dekat dengannya layaknya sahabat, dan saat semester dua aku memutuskan untuk menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Hasilnya? _Aku diterima. _Ia juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku.

Pria-ku itu memang menerimaku, tapi tidak dengan orang tuaku. Orang tuaku menentang keras penyimpangan orientasiku. Tapi aku tak menyerah. Aku tetap mengemis restu dari mereka selama berbulan-bulan.

Dan akhirnya, enam bulan kemudian —atau setahun yang lalu-, orang tuaku memberikan restu atas hubunganku dengan kekasihku.

Hasilnya, kini aku bisa tinggal bersama dengan kekasihku yang sangaaat aku cintai itu di _apartment _yang dulunya kutempati seorang diri.

* * *

><p><strong>rizdyo12 proudly present...<strong>

**_©Blind and Stupid_**

**YAOI | AU | OOC | ONESHOOT | TYPO(S) | DON'T LIKE DON'T READ | NO PLAGIAT**

**Romance, Little bit Hurt, Little bit Fluffy, with surprising ending**

**Rate: K+**

**Cast: Kai EXO as Kim Jongin, D.O EXO as Do Kyungsoo, Chen EXO as Kim Jongdae, Chanyeol EXO as Park Chanyeol**

**_All cast isn't mine, this story is mine_**

**This is the story~**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

><p>Helaian surai hitam yang halus menggelitik indera peraba Jongin. Halusnya rambut hitam berkilau itu membuat Jongin tak bosan-bosannya menggerakkan telapak tangannya disana.<p>

Helaian rambut itu sangat halus dan licin bagaikan sebuah lintasan seluncur yang siap digunakan oleh _skateboard _untuk meluncur. Kini kita ibaratkan telapak tangan berwarna _tan _milik Jongin itu adalah _skateboard _yang sedang beraksi di atas sebuah lintasan seluncur.

Sang pemilik helai rambut hitam itu kini memejamkan mata. Menikmati sensasi memabukkan yang dihadirkan oleh tangan kasar sang pria yang kini menatapnya penuh cinta.

Iya, Jongin menatap kekasihnya itu dengan penuh cinta. Sang kekasih yang memiliki badan kecil kini sedang meletakkan kepalanya di atas pangkuan Jongin. Sejoli itu kini berduaan di atas ranjang yang setiap hari mereka tempati berdua.

Jangan salah paham. Sepasang kekasih itu tak pernah melakukan hal yang _aneh-aneh _di ranjang itu. Mereka hanya akan tidur sambil saling memeluk. Sungguh manis, bukan?

Kekasih Jongin yang mungil, imut, dan menggemaskan itu bernama Do Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia memiliki wajah bak bayi, tapi ia lebih tua satu tahun dari Jongin. Kyungsoo merupakan mahasiswa tahun keempat. Semester depan mungkin ia akan disibukkan oleh tugas akhirnya.

"_Hyung..." _Jongin memanggil pria yang lebih tua. Tatapannya tetap penuh cinta dan sarat akan pemujaan. Yang dipanggil membuka matanya sebagai tanggapan atas panggilan Jongin. "Matamu itu, adalah hal yang paling aku kagumi di dunia."

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Ini bukan kali pertama Jongin memuji matanya yang bulat dan besar.

Sering Jongin mengibaratkan matanya bagaikan lampu yang menyinari hari gelapnya.

Atau, Jongin juga sering berkata bahwa mata Kyungsoo bagaikan _black hole _yang secara perlahan menarik Jongin ke dalamnya, dan tak sekalipun membiarkan Jongin keluar. Jongin terjebak selamanya dalam mata bundar itu.

"Matamu yang terbuka bagaikan mentari bagiku. Dulu kukira aku akan kehilangan cahaya saat kau memejamkan mata, tapi ternyata aku salah. Saat matamu terpejam, aku justru seperti melihat rembulan yang menggantikan sinar mentari. Matamu yang terpejam tetaplah indah, _hyung."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar kalimat manis Jongin. Kembali kekasihnya itu memberinya sebuah _gombalan _baru, yang membuat Kyungsoo tak pernah merasa bosan.

Tapi sekalipun Jongin melontarkan _gombalan _yang sama selamanya, Kyungsoo pasti tak merasa bosan. Bagaimana bisa ia merasa bosan pada pria yang sudah lebih dari satu setengah tahun mengisi hatinya itu? Pria yang berjuang keras demi sebuah penerimaan dari orang tua dan khalayak ramai.

Benar. Jongin sudah banyak berjuang selama ini.

Jongin selalu _pasang badan _di depan Kyungsoo jika ada satu atau dua orang yang menghina pasangan _gay _itu. Jongin tetap berdiri tegak di depan Kyungsoo bahkan ketika satu demi satu telur busuk dilempar ke arahnya, juga ketika satu demi satu hujatan menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Punggungnya ia jadikan tameng guna menangkis telur-telur busuk itu. Dua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup telinga Kyungsoo agar ia tak mendengar hujatan-hujatan hina itu.

Dan saat itu, Jongin masih sanggup tersenyum. Asalkan Kyungsoo masih bersamanya, ia rela melawan dunia.

"Kapan kau berhenti menjadi pria tampan, Jongin? Mataku yang indah ini akan lelah jika harus terus menatapmu dengan penuh kekaguman," tutur Kyungsoo.

Penuturan Kyungsoo itu membuat lamunan Jongin tadi buyar, dan ia kini tertawa pelan, kemudian mencubit hidung mancung Kyungsoo sekilas. "Wajah tampan ini adalah _magnet _bagi matamu, sayang._ Magnet _untuk menahan matamu supaya kau tidak melirik pria lain."

Kini Kyungsoo yang tertawa pelan. Ia menggerakkan sebelah tangannya untuk mencubit dagu sang kekasih. "Kau tahu 'kan kalau mata dan hatiku hanya tertuju padamu? Sampai-sampai aku ingin selalu menghabiskan waktu denganmu," Kyungsoo sedikit mengerucutkan bibirnya imut. "Tapi sayangnya sebentar lagi aku harus pergi, Jongin. Maaf tidak bisa berkencan denganmu padahal ini hari Minggu."

Jongin tersenyum maklum, dan ia melanjutkan gerak tangannya yang sempat terhenti di kepala Kyungsoo. Ia membelai rambut hitam itu lagi. "_Hyung _jadi mengerjakan tugas kuliah bersama Chanyeol _hyung _hari ini?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk. "Begitulah. Kau tahu Dosen Nam? Beliau memaksa kami untuk mencari banyak _literature _untuk tugas kelompok kami kali ini."

Jongin kini yang mengangguk. Ia tentu tahu siapa dosen yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo, karena mereka kuliah di jurusan dan universitas yang sama meskipun berbeda tingkat.

"Jadi, nanti _hyung _akan pergi ke rumah Chanyeol _hyung?" _pertanyaan Jongin itu dijawab singkat oleh Kyungsoo dengan kata _ya. _"Nanti _hyung _ingin aku antar kesana? Kebetulan aku tidak ada kegiatan hari ini."

Kyungsoo berpikir sebentar, tapi kemudian ia menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Jongin. Aku akan naik taksi saja seperti biasanya. Kau bisa tidur nyenyak seharian ini."

Kyungsoo selanjutnya terkekeh, menertawakan tabiat Jongin yang tukang tidur itu. Mau tak mau Jongin ikut terkekeh. Dengan gemas ia ciumi seluruh bagian wajah sang kekasih. Kyungsoo yang merasa geli kini tertawa semakin keras.

"Perkataan _hyung _tadi membuatku tampak seperti seorang maniak tidur. Padahal 'kan tidak seperti itu," Jongin mengecup hidung kekasihnya sekilas, kemudian kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, lalu ia mengangkat tubuhnya. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, dan kini ia duduk di atas pangkuan Jongin. Tubuh mereka berhadapan, begitupun dengan wajah mereka. Dua orang itu saling tatap dengan tatapan penuh cinta.

Tak berselang lama, Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk memeluk tubuh besar kekasihnya. Ia melesakkan kepalanya di dada Jongin. Jongin pun membalas pelukan Kyungsoo, dan ia meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, Jongin."

Dada Jongin berdesir hebat mendengar pernyataan cinta Kyungsoo. Itu bukan kali pertama Kyungsoo berkata seperti itu, tapi Jongin masih saja merasakan sensasi aneh tiap kali Kyungsoo mengatakannya.

Rasanya ia kembali jatuh cinta _lagi dan lagi _kepada Kyungsoo.

Posisi mereka saat ini menyebabkan Jongin mampu merasakan detak jantung Kyungsoo yang tidak stabil. Seperti jantung miliknya yang juga berdetak tak stabil. Sangat kencang dan menggebu.

Satu tangan Jongin kini berada di punggung Kyungsoo, sedang tangan yang lain ia pindahkan ke kepala Kyungsoo. Mengusap kepala bersurai lembut itu dengan sayang.

Rambut Kyungsoo adalah kesukaannya. Ah tidak! Semua yang ada pada diri Kyungsoo adalah kesukaannya. Itulah yang paling tepat.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, _hyung. _Jangan pernah tinggalkan aku."

Dengan pelan Kyungsoo melepas pelukannya, dan ia kembali menatap Jongin dengan senyuman cantik di bibirnya yang berbentuk hati.

Tangan kanan Kyungsoo terangkat, lalu ia dekatkan ke dahi Jongin. Ia mendaratkan jemarinya di sana, mengusap dahi Jongin dengan lembut. Kemudian tangan itu bergerak turun, menyentuh mata kiri Jongin yang refleks terkatup. Tangan Kyungsoo terus bergerak turun dan akhirnya terhenti di pipi kiri Jongin.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan tangannya di pipi kiri Jongin dengan penuh kelembutan dan rasa sayang. "Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, Jongin. Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu."

Itu adalah janji dari Kyungsoo. Janji yang ia ungkapkan sepenuh hati dan penuh ketulusan.

Sebagai langkah terakhir janjinya, Kyungsoo mencondongkan badannya semakin mendekati Jongin, kemudian ia mengecup kening Jongin dengan sayang. Lama ia mengecup kening itu, dan Jongin memejamkan mata karena kecupan Kyungsoo membuat hatinya berbunga dan merasa hangat.

Beberapa menit berlalu sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali memundurkan badannya. Saat itu juga Jongin membuka matanya lagi.

Kyungsoo masih tersenyum pada Jongin, dan kini dua tangannya terangkat untuk membingkai wajah Jongin. "Tapi sekarang aku harus pergi. Kau jangan khawatir. Aku akan pulang nanti. Kau akan menungguku, 'kan?"

Tanpa ragu Jongin mengangguk. Ia tak pernah merasa keberatan untuk menunggu Kyungsoo.

Setelah Jongin mengangguk, Kyungsoo akhirnya bangkit dari pangkuan Jongin. Ia turun dari ranjang, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja rias.

Ia merapikan rambutnya dengan jemari lentiknya, kemudian merapikan kaos hitam polos yang ia kenakan.

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat pemandangan itu. "Kau tampak sempurna, _hyung. _Kau selalu tampak sempurna di mataku."

Kyungsoo membalas senyum Jongin dan menatap pria itu dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Jongin selalu bisa membuatnya merasa istimewa, dan selalu bisa menghadirkan rona merah di pipinya.

Tak ingin terlalu lama tersipu, Kyungsoo akhirnya meraih jaket yang ia letakkan di atas meja rias, kemudian melangkah ke meja belajar untuk mengambil ranselnya.

Ia lalu kembali mendekati Jongin yang masih duduk di ranjang, kemudian ia mengecup pipi kanan Jongin singkat. "Aku pergi dulu, ya? _Saranghae."_

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik, _hyung. Nado saranghae."_

Setelah selesai berpamitan, Kyungsoo pun segera melangkah untuk keluar dari kamar.

Jongin masih tersenyum sampai Kyungsoo lenyap dari pandangan matanya. Begitu Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari kamar, senyum Jongin luntur. Ia menghela nafas berat seolah ia sedang memikul beban berat di pundaknya.

Sejenak Jongin memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas panjang. Ia berusaha untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah merasa cukup tenang, Jongin akhirnya bangkit dari ranjangnya, lalu berjalan menuju satu-satunya jendela di kamar itu.

Begitu sampai di dekat jendela, Jongin sedikit menyibak gorden putih yang belum dibuka hari ini.

Kamar _apartment _Jongin berada di lantai tiga, dan jendela kamar itu langsung menghadap ke halaman depan gedung _apartment, _dan juga menghadap ke jalan raya.

Jongin kini bisa melihat seorang pria mungil berjalan keluar dari halaman gedung _apartment. _Meskipun dari jauh, Jongin tahu dengan pasti bahwa itu adalah Kyungsoo-nya.

Melihat sang kekasih berjalan dengan anggun membuat senyum Jongin terkembang.

Mata Jongin terus mengikuti gerak langkah Kyungsoo. Dan senyum itu akhirnya pudar ketika mata Jongin mendapati langkah kaki Kyungsoo terhenti saat ia sampai di dekat sebuah mobil _sport _berwarna putih, yang terparkir cukup jauh dari gerbang gedung _apartment._

Kyungsoo membuka pintu mobil itu, dan badan mungilnya memasuki mobil itu. Pintu kembali tertutup, dan mobil putih itu melaju meninggalkan _apartment _Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum miris, sebelum akhirnya ia mengambil ponsel di saku celananya, kemudian men-_dial _sebuah _contact _yang tersimpan di ponsel itu.

Ponsel putih itu kini tertempel di telinga kiri Jongin. Jongin dengan sabar menunggu sampai seseorang di ujung telepon menjawab panggilannya.

_"Halo?" _suara seseorang di ujung telepon mengakhiri penantian Jongin.

"Jongdae _hyung?" _kini suara Jongin yang terdengar.

"Ne, _Jongin-_ah. _Ada apa kau menghubungiku pagi-pagi begini?"_

"Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu, _hyung. _Apa aku mengganggumu?"

Terdengar Jongdae berdecak malas di ujung telepon. _"Sejak kapan sepupuku yang satu ini tahu sopan santun sampai-sampai bertanya seperti itu, huh? Kau ingin bertanya apa sebenarnya?"_

Jongin terkekeh kecil. Kakak sepupunya itu selalu bisa membuatnya tertawa. "Aku ingin bertanya tentang kuliahmu, _hyung. _Apa kemarin lusa Dosen Nam memberi tugas kelompok di kelasmu, _hyung_?"

_"Hah?_ _Kemarin_ _lusa?_ _Kemarin_ _lusa_ _Dosen_ _Nam_ _berhalangan hadir di kelasku, Jongin. Beliau tidak memberi tugas apapun. Kami malah langsung pulang karena kuliah kosong. Kyungsoo kemarin juga buru-buru pulang. Kukira ia langsung menemuimu."_

Jongin diam beberapa saat. Kim Jongdae adalah sepupunya, dan ia satu angkatan dan satu kelas dengan Kyungsoo. Jadwal mereka juga sama karena mereka mengambil mata kuliah yang sama semester ini.

"A—ah, iya, _hyung. _Kyungsoo _hyung_ kemarin lusa langsung menemuiku. Kalau begitu, terimakasih untuk penjelasannya, _hyung. _Aku tutup dulu teleponnya. Sampai jumpa."

Tanpa menunggu balasan salam perpisahan dari Jongdae, Jongin menutup teleponnya. Ia kembali memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana, lalu ia memejamkan mata.

_Tidak. _Kemarin lusa Kyungsoo tidak langsung menemuinya. Ia justru pulang sore seolah ia baru selesai mengikuti kuliah dengan Dosen Nam.

_Kyungsoo membohonginya, dan itu bukan yang pertama._

Sekali lagi Jongin berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Kembali Jongin membuka matanya, dan ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menyibak lebar-lebar gorden di jendela kamarnya. Cahaya mentari serta merta menyapa wajah tampan Jongin.

Tapi sayang, si tampan Jongin sedang tak ingin menyapa balik sang mentari.

Mata Jongin kini justru terpaku pada _spot _dimana mobil putih yang membawa Kyungsoo tadi ada disana.

Jongin tidak bodoh. Ia tahu bahwa Kyungsoo selama ini banyak berbohong padanya. Sudah beberapa bulan Kyungsoo sering tak jujur padanya, tapi ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Jongin..._terlalu mencintai Kyungsoo_.

* * *

><p><em>Aku tidak buta, aku bisa melihat semuanya<em>

_Tapi aku memilih untuk menjadi buta asalkan kau tetap berada di sisiku._

_Aku tidak bodoh, aku bisa mengetahui dustamu._

_Tapi aku memilih untuk menjadi bodoh asalkan aku tidak kehilangan dirimu._

_Jika kau pergi dari sisiku..._

_Jika aku kehilangan dirimu..._

_Maka aku tidak akan buta dan bodoh, tapi aku akan mati._

_Aku terlalu mencintaimu, hingga aku membiarkan dirimu melukaiku._

_Kau terlalu berharga untukku, hingga aku mengorbankan diriku untuk hancur._

_Asalkan kau tetap di sisiku, aku rela tersakiti olehmu._

_Asalkan kata cinta masih kau suarakan untukku, aku rela meskipun kau bermain di belakangku._

_—Kim Jongin—_

* * *

><p>"Kali ini apa alasanmu hingga kau bisa pergi dari Jongin?" seorang pria tampan bertubuh tinggi bertanya pada seorang pria mungil yang duduk di sampingnya.<p>

Dua manusia itu berada di dalam sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan sedang di atas jalanan beraspal mulus.

"Aku berkata ingin mengerjakan tugas kuliah. Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Kau tidak senang bertemu denganku?"

Si pria tinggi tertawa kecil, kemudian menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk mengusak rambut pria di sebelahnya. "Aku hanya bertanya saja, sayang. Kadang aku merasa kasihan pada Jongin. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah sahabatku."

"Kau tidak perlu merasa kasihan padanya," si pria mungil meraih tangan kanan pria tinggi di sampingnya yang tadi digunakan untuk mengusak rambutnya. Tangan itu ia genggam di atas pangkuannya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkannya. Aku masih sangat mencintainya. Itu yang terpenting."

Si pria tinggi tertawa lagi. "Kau jahat sekali, sayang. Menduakan Jongin seperti itu," ujarnya. "Tapi aku suka kejahatanmu, _love_. Paling tidak, aku tahu kalau kau juga mencintaiku walaupun hanya dengan setengah hati."

Si pria mungil menoleh ke kiri. Memandang pria tinggi yang sedang mengemudi di sampingnya. "Meskipun dengan setengah hati, namun rasa cintaku padamu juga sangat besar dan aku tak mau kehilanganmu...

.

.

.

...Park Chanyeol."

**—END—**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Kemarin sore selama beberapa menit aku ngetik FF ini di HP. gak tau kenapa kok tiba-tiba pengen bikin Kyungsoo mengkhianati Jongin. barangkali karena belakangan ini Kyungsoo sering 'selingkuh' sama Chanyeol di kehidupan nyata, dan rasanya aku agak sakit hati :D**

**Ini cuma FF selingan diantara FF chaptered punyaku yang sampai saat ini masih terus berlanjut.**

**So, bersedia meninggalkan komentar untuk FF aneh ini?**

**Salam sayang, rizdyo12 :***


End file.
